


Dynamic Duo

by deltachye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons References, Fluff, Gift Fic, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x kuroo tetsurou]you're always stronger with him.[DW19]





	Dynamic Duo

The dragon rears its head back and screeches, the sound crashing back down upon the world like a tidal wave. The air grows dangerously hot as its flames flicker in between its teeth. You grit your teeth and cast a spell—

_ROLL: 11_

—and the dragon’s hide completely repels it. Jumping out of the way, you just barely manage to avoid a fiery, painful death and instead take on the pain of rolling in the razor-sharp obsidian. It’s not a bed of flowers by far, but you aren’t dead yet.

“[Name]!”

Kuroo shouts at you, also wounded, yet to your relief, still alive. The sword on his back seems much too small for an opponent that’s as big as a mountain. The dragon lost sight of you both and snarls gutturally. With poor vision, all it can do is sniff you out. The fear sits heavy in your gut as you grab onto Kuroo’s sleeve.

“I don’t know if we can do this,” you spit out past blood and ash. “It’s got too much health, and none of my attacks are working!”

“I know,” he replies, equally grim. He reaches his hand down and grips yours tightly. “But if we don’t defeat it here, it’s over for us.”

You already knew that, but hearing it forces you to be unable to accept any other alternative. Shakily, you get to your feet.

“Do you promise me that you won’t die?”

“I don’t make promises,” he replies, overly cocky about it. It makes your heart drop, but then he grabs your hands, sweeping you close to him. You have to stand on your tippy-toes to kiss him, and it tastes sour with coal. But kissing him always makes your heart flutter with the one kind of magic that you can’t explain, and when you lean away, you wish time would stop just so you could kiss him again and again.

“I don’t make promises, but I deliver results. Let’s do this, [Name]!”

His first strike actually penetrates, now that he’s been inspired. The dragon lurches away angrily, screaming as hot red blood oozes from between its pearlescent scales. Kuroo’s efforts invigorate you too and your spell also lands, right in the dragon’s already bad eyes. Things seem like you’ll actually make it, until—

Your defensive spell is too weak, and its talons raze right through you. The force of the gigantic lizard knocks you down and breaks your ribs; but worst of all is the claws, which tear you open like you’re just some piece of soft fruit. Dragons have always been the top predator in this world. You were foolish to think that maybe you could ever hope to win.

“ _[Name]_!” Kuroo cries hoarsely, though it sounds muddled and watery as you lie in the dirt. You’ve never felt this powerless or weak before. With all your blood streaming out of you, you can barely think straight enough to acknowledge the fact that you’re dying. Kuroo drops by your side, which fills you with dread. He’s still got to fight the dragon.

“No,” you spit out, the words bubbling between your bloody lips. “Save… yourself.”

“Not without you!” he screams, tears welling in his eyes. They almost seem black because they’re so deeply brown, but from here, you can see the warm flecks. You’ve always loved his eyes because you need to get so close to really admire them.

Kuroo’s always kind of distant before you really get to know him. He’s a sly, rugged mercenary who does whatever he wants, leading his band of ragtag idiots. He’s amazingly strong, a bit arrogant, and also kind of an ass if you’re not on his side. But when he thinks you’re not looking, his hands are gentle. He’s quietly intelligent, if not a bit dorky at times, but always does the right thing.

He chokes back his sobs as you shakily reach up to touch his face, your fingertips leaving trails of scarlet like war paint on his cheek. It’s hard to speak, but you force yourself to.

“I love… you. Always.”

“I love you too, so please—no, please, [Name], open your eyes!”

“ _Are you kidding me?_ ”

You and Kuroo turn to look at Yaku, whose face is wrinkled in utter disgust. You take your hand off your little mage figurine, who’s lying face up on the map.

“What?” you ask, sheepish about being called out.

“Did you forget I’m a mage, too? I’m like, 3 squares away from you. I can heal you.”

Kenma, who’s the dungeon master, finally lifts his head up out of his hands.

“Honestly, I’ll just revive you right now. Magical circumstances or something. You two are _annoying_.”

“Hey!” Kuroo protests defensively. “Love is love! Are you saying love isn’t beautiful?!”

“I’m saying we’re sick of your lovey dovey _bullshit_. Let’s just play the game like normal people, you weirdos.”

So, you get magically revived and, with the entire party’s help, slay the dragon. You are now able to enter the village and deliver the potions, saving the old sage. The game is over after a 3-day long campaign.

“Maybe we _are_ the annoying couple,” you muse, a bit guiltily to Kuroo as you both wait for your train. You’ve already said goodbye to all the others, who went their separate ways. “We should just stick to playing Smash with the guys…”

“So?” he asks, his face splitting wide into that heart-melting grin. “Who cares if we’re annoying?”

“Ah, well. I’m glad my death had you so broken hearted.”

“Of course.” His arm curls around yours and pulls you up close, letting him rest his chin on top of yours. “You’re my princess, Mage Velourian. Forever and always.”

“We’re such nerds.”

“Again, there is literally nothing wrong with that.”

You can’t help but laugh. You feel so lucky to have him, even if he is gut-wrenchingly sappy sometimes. He looks down at you, his dark eyes looking particularly warm as he watches you snicker. When he kisses you on the forehead, you aren’t satisfied—you grab his collar and kiss him square on the lips.

“Here’s to being a dynamic duo.”

And it really does feel like time stops with a magic touch when he kisses you again, smiling right into it.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: https://deltachye.tumblr.com/


End file.
